Ann Trounson (1790-1880)
Ann Trounson was born in St Hillary, Cornwall in 1790, the second child of Peter and Margaret Trounson (nee James. Her siblings were Peter, James, Margaret, Thomas, Mary, Elizabeth and Jenifer. Here father was a labourer. She was baptised on 13th February 1792 at St. Erth. It should be noted that Ann's surname is often incorrectly recorded as 'Frounson' or 'Frounsen' on various records. Marriage Ann married Martin Teague at St. Erth in Cornwall on 27/1/1818. His family was also from the St. Erth area. Martin and Ann would go on to have 7 children that have been identified as present. The first five were baptised at St Erth, but the last two were baptised near Redruth. This indicates a change in religion for the family, as Elizabeth Ann and Margaret were baptised into Wesleyn Methodist churches. 1841 census In the 1841 census for Cornwall, the family was living at North Parade, Camborne. Ann is recorded at home with children Martin, Jennifer, Ann and Margaret, while husband Martin is recorded at Gurlyn Mill, St Erth, where he was employed as a miller. His age is recorded on the census as 55, but it is beleived that this age maybe slightly incorrect. Second Marriage Ann's husband Martin died in the September quarter of 1842, when their youngest daughter Margaret was only 9 years old. His death was recorded under the spelling of 'Teaque' and is recorded in the district of Redruth. Ann married again within a year, on 30th October 1843 to a James Holman. The marriage occurred at Camborne and Ann's name was incorrectly recorded as 'Grace' on the register. The marriage did not last long, were her second husband also dying. Two possible death entries have been located so far. Further research is required to determine the correct death date. 1851 census Ann was living at 178 Fore Street, Camborne during the 1851 census, with her youngest daughter Margaret. She is recorded with the last name of Holman and is described as a widow with parochial relief. Daughter Margaret is recorded as a tailoress. 1861 census The most likely entry for Ann in the 1861 census found so far is as a visitor to the family of John and Mary Chenhall, at Buller's Row in Redruth. The age and maritial statas for Ann match up, but place of birth is listed as Kenwyn (which could be an error). 1871 census In the 1871 census, Ann is living with the family of her daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth had married a stone mason named James Kent in Tucking Mill in December 1852, and the couple were living at Camborne with their 7 children at the time of the 1871 census. Ann is described as James's mother-in-law, 80 years of aged, retired and born at St Erth. Under the remarks it is noted that she was blind and had been for 2 years as the result of natural causes. Death Ann's death occurred on 13th December, 1880 at Tuckingmill, Camborne. She was 89 years of age and her cause of death was recorded as old age. The witness to her death was her son-in-law James Kent. She was buried in the local parish church at Tuckingmill on 16/12/1880. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Martin and Ann Teague' References *Birth, Death and Marriage records *Baptism records *Census records *Information from David Teague *IGI Category:Born in St Hilary, Cornwall Category:Married in 1818 Category:Married in St Erth Category:Died in Redruth Category:Non-SMW people articles